Master Ranger
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: Naruto finds Morpher made by Troy Burrows the Super Megaforce Red ranger. Now he and 2 others become Master Rangers. Uses 3 oc Ranger squads
1. Chapter 1

_**Power Ranger**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **Master Rangers**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **During the Forbidden Scroll incident Naruto Unlocked something from a time long ago. A morpher with the Ranger's codes from across dimensions and times From MMPR to Super Megaforce with all 3 of my own in the mix.**_

DISCLAIMER: I own (Hear crashing outside) FINE YOU RATS… I don't own Power Rangers or Naruto. BUt i do own Lantern Force Angel Force and Mirridon Force as they are my OC rangers.

 **Forest outside Konoha.**

Naruto was sitting down in a clearing with a giant scroll in front of him. He was looking through it and saw info on a Jutsu called the Kage Bushin.(Shadow Clone)

"Aw man Bushin are my worst Jutsu." said Naruto. He noticed the next item in the scroll was a Seal. It read Master . He bit his thumb and rubbed the blood on the seal forcing a little bit of his Chakra into it as well. A smartphone pops out with a symbol that looked like a lightning bolt over skull."Hmm well if I want to pass guess.."He then notice a letter next to the scroll that wasn't there before.

 **To whom ever is reading this**

 **My name is Troy Burrows. but that is not important. What is what i was. I was Known as Megaforce and Super Megaforce Red Ranger. But that was a long time ago. I recently got connected to the Morphin Grid and started to develop 3 morphers based off my 2nd morpher, the Legendary morpher. This is the Master Morpher for the Red Ranger. I've hidden the other 2 morphers with the familys of My teammates and fellow Rangers Jake/Gia and Emma/Orion. I hope this is inherited by someone who is chosen By the Power.**

 **Good Luck**

 **Troy Burrows**

Naruto picks up the Smartphone and examines it.

"I wonder how I use this." He puts the smartphone down and goes back to the scroll."Guess its time for me to learn a variation of the bushin."

 _ **A few hours later**_

Iruka Unimo Chunnin of Konoha snuck up on the young Naruto.

"IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? STEALING THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL!" He yelled.

"But Iruka-sensei. Mizuki-sensei said if I learned a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll I would pass and become a Gennin." said Naruto

'' _Mizuki said that?'_ Naruto that's-" Iruka starts but hears a noise that sounds like Kunais flying towards them. He jumps in front of Naruto and take six Kunai in the back.

"Naruto give me the scroll and you pass." said Mizuki landing on a tree branch at the branch.

"NO NARUTO DON'T!" yelled Iruka.

"Naruto do you want to hear why everyone hates you?"said Mizuki.

"I know why they hate me." said Naruto.

"What? You know that you are the Nine tailed fox?" said Mizuki.

"I'm not the Kyuubi. I'm the Jailor not the prisoner." said Naruto grabbing the smartphone that was next to him.

 **Hello Master.**

' _what?"_ thought Naruto.

 **Master all you need to put the Morpher in front of you and yell Master Ranger Morph**

' _Okay'_ thought Naruto. He held out the smartphone and yelled "MASTER RANGER MORPH!" He throws the phone up and takes a stance. The phone sends out 3 squares sets of code through the camera and Naruto runs through them. The first sets of code gives him a red suit of something that spandex. The next set gives him a helmet with a visor and a final set gives him a set of white gloves and boots."Master Ranger Red."

"Ha WHat is with the suit Kyuubi." said Mizuki."No matter. I have something that will help with Your new power." Mizuki take a vial out and chugs it. He starts growing tiger fur and muscle."Ha! How do like my new form, kyuubi?" Naruto charges at Mizuki and throws a kick. Mizuki pushes him back.

"Ok so normal is going to do it." ' _Hey Voice any ideas?'_ said and thought Naruto.

 **I actually do. Why not change Ranger forms. Also I am your Morpher**

' _And how do I do that?'_

 **Take me out and swipe across my screen. I'll randomly choose a Ranger. Later I'll let you choose the Ranger.**

' _Alright!'_ "Master Ranger Ranger Switch!" Naruto Swipes across the Morpher's screen. The Cards stop shuffling on Jungle Fury hold the Morpher so it face outward with the camera facing inward. The camera starts putting an image of the suit over Naruto's Master Ranger suit then it materialize there. "With the Strength of the Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!""

"A simple Transformation! It matters not." said Mizuki. Naruto charges at Mizuki and throws a punch.

"SPIRIT OF THE TIGER!" Naruto yells. Naruto jumps back and spins his hands together. He shoves his arms forward and a giant mechanical red and black tiger flies out and attacks Mizuki with its claws. "time for another Ranger!" Naruto grabs his morpher and swipes the screen. it stops on a Red Ranger with a bull motiff and a crystal in a bracer on the right arm. he holds out the phone morpher the same way as last time. The phone first holograms the suit over Naruto then Materalizes it on him." With the Rage of

the Butcher, Red Lantern 1!" Naruto pulled out a card and swipe it thru the card reader.

 **RAGE BLASTERS**

Two guns appear from the crystal and Naruto grab them. He starts shooting them while Mizuki dodges.

"Ok lets try a different weapon!" He takes another card out and swipes it thru the card reader.

 **RAGE SMASHER!**

A giant Broadsword appears in Naruto's hands from the crystal. He charges at Mizuki and swings the broadsword.

 **Master you are running low on energy you might have enough for a grand attack but you don't have other ranges.**

 _Maybe I can use Shadow Clones._

 **Brillant Master.**

"Alright Mizuki-teme Lets finish this. _ **SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!"**_ yelled Naruto. Four copies of Naruto pop into existance. They swipe across the screen of the morpher and transform in Other Red Ranger. Naruto copy 1 turns into Jungle Fury Red. Copy #2 turn in a Red ranger with a lion motiff. Copy#3 turns in a red ranger with a cape with a #4 turns in into a red ranger with a car motiff. Orginal Naruto turns in a red ranger with a katana with a spinner and a disc as the hilt.

"ULTIMATE RED ATTACK!" yell the 5 copy of Naruto. The 3rd copy summons up a firestorm. the Lion motiff and Jungle fury Red storms forward and slams their fist into Mizuki then Orginal Naruto and Clone #4 slam their weapons into Mizuki and Clone#3 close the fire storm. The clones dispell and Naruto demorphs.

"Naruto that was amazing! Close your eyes." said Iruka. Naruto close them and feels a weight on his forehead. He opens his eyes and sees Iruka without a headband. Naruto Whoops and jumps in the air.

"Yes!"said Naruto.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER 1.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MASTER RANGERS**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Yellow and Blue get their Morphers activated**_

 **1 week after last chapter**

 **Konoha, Land of Fire**

Naruto was running through the market district at a leisurely pace. He was wearing a new outfit. It was

a red athletic shirt and black jeans. His Morpher was on a clip on his belt and a pair of headphones were attached to it. Hard Rock was playing through the headphones. He stops when he hears his Morpher chime. He took it off his belt and checked it, pausing the music. On the screen was a yellow arrow pointing to the right. He looks right and sees Yamanaka flower shop.

"Oh fuck me with the Dragon Dagger and Saba at the same time." mumbled Naruto. Naruto does a quick transformation justu and enters the store as a young man with a tan and swiped hair to the right. He was wearing a t-shirt a black jacket and black jean. He walks in and hears a voice say "Kai". His transformation drops and he looks to his right to see Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Naruto now why did you have a transformation on? You know I don't have a problem with you being in my shop." said Inoichi.

"Yeah but your wife does." said Naruto. "and I didn't want to be thrown out."

"Ah I will be talking with my wife about you. So what can I do for you Naruto." said Inoichi.

"As you know I have the Master Race Ranger Red Morpher and the ability to form a team of my fellow Rangers."said Naruto.

"And let me guess your Morpher pointed here." said Inoichi.

"Yep so where is -" started Naruto when he was interrupted by a scream of "SASUKE!" and a purple and yellow blur knocking him down."What the fuck was that?"

"Ino. And your yellow Ranger."

"Fuck me sideways with The sword of darkness. INO WAIT UP!" said Naruto running out of the store..

"Kids." chuckled Inoichi.

 **Outside**

 **2 hours later.**

Naruto ran harder then he ever did being chased by Jonins ANBUs and Chunins and was still not catching up to Ino.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous."

 _May I suggest a Ranger form?_

'Oh yeah I can do that. Give me something fast.'

 _RPM It is._

"MASTER RANGER MORPH!" Naruto yells. Ino looks behind her to see Naruto in his Red Master Ranger form then see him swipe his hand across the screen and changes to RPM Series Operator Red. He revs and slides up to Ino and picks her up Sliding past Sasuke. Ino screams for Sasuke to save her who does not. Ten minutes later Naruto stops and puts Ino down. He deMorphes. "Do you know how fucking hard it was-DA FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" he now has a Kunai at his throat.

"I know for a fact Naruto didn't past the Genin exam or had a Morpher. So who are you?" said Ino.

"Its me! I found the Red Morpher in the forbidden scroll." said Naruto.

"Fine KAI!" yelled Ino forming a Ram handsign. When nothing happened She did it again."KAI! KAI! KAI!"

"Its no Genjustu. Its really me Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto.

"But-"said Ino.

"I have too much Charka and no control so the Hokage allowed me to learn a clone justu and said If I did it in 3 hours I'd pass the Genin exam." said Naruto giving the version of the story the Hokage allowed.

"But the Morpher-"

"The clone justu was in the forbidden scroll and the Morpher called out to me. So the Hokage allowed me to do the test of the Power." said Naruto.

"Okay."

"The Hokage allowed me to find the other two Morpher, One of which you have, to form my team."said Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto while I do have the Morpher it isn't active." said Ino.

"Oh that's an easy Fix." said Naruto holding out his hand. Ino pulls a colorless Morphers out and Naruto take it. "Morpher Activate designation Red Ranger for Yellow." The Morpher flashes yellow and takes a yellow coloring. "There you go Welcome to The Master Rangers."

"Cool! I'll definitely beat Forehead for Sasuke's love now." said Ino. Naruto looks to the side with a dejected look.

 _ **She'll come around Kit.**_

 _'Kurama I haven't heard from you since last night'_

 _ **Tired kit. Nice on getting the Morpher.**_

 _'Thanks Kurama.'_

" _ **No problem kit. If you want I can tell you where the Blue Morpher is."**_

 _'Sure. Where is it?'_

 _ **Aburame compound.**_

 _'Thanks … Dad.'_

 _ **Not your pops.**_

 _'But you've been there like a father so I'm going to treat you like a dad.'_

 _ **Whatever.**_

"I know where the Blue Morpher is." said Naruto

"Where?" said Ino

"Aburame compound."

"Not Bug Boy!" Said Ino.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Shino." said Naruto. "Want to get there faster?" They both take out their Morphers. They holds it out in front of Them and yell:

"MASTER RANGER MORPH!" The Codes come out of their Morpher's picture but the way they were positioned was different. Naruto's Codes were Horizontal while Ino's were going upward diagonal. Naruto backs up and Runs through each code skidding to a stop. Ino jumps into it and boost with charka through each code and Ino get a yellow version of Naruto's uniform only with a skirt over the pants. "Now RPM!" yells Naruto and Ino swiping their hands past the Morphers. They both change into RPM Ranger series Operator Red and Yellow respectively.

"Wow! So this how being a Ranger feels." said Ino

"Yeah. Pretty Cool right?" said Naruto."Race you." He says revving his boots' wheels. He then starts sliding. Ino follows him.

 **Aburame Compound**

Naruto reaches the Compound first demorphing. Ino gets there a moment later and demorphes also. Naruto pushes the button next to the gate.

"Naruto. How may I help you?" said a male emotion-less voice from the buzzer.

"Hey Shibi. We are looking for the Blue Morpher." said Naruto

"Your Morpher pointed here. And who is we?" asked Shibi.

"Me and Ino Yamanaka."

"Very well." said Shibi. The gates opens and Naruto and Ino walk up to the door. Shibi opens the door and Shino walks out. He has a colorless Morpher in his hand.

"I'm guessing you know what to do." said Shino

"I do." said Naruto taking the Colorless morpher." Morpher Activate designation Red Ranger for Blue." The colorless Morpher turns Blue."Well now we need to go see the Hokage to see who our uJonin-sensei is."

"RPM?" said Ino.

"Lets try a different Ranger squad." said Naruto.' _Morpher any suggestions?'_

 _I do._

"Shino Hold your Morpher out and yell MASTER RANGER MORPH!" said Naruto. The 3 take the stance and hold their Morphers out

"MASTER RANGER MORPH!" yell the three. The Codes of Ranger info come out Naruto's being horizontal Ino's being diagonal upleft and Shino's was Vertically straight up. The 3 travel through their codes Ino and Shino using Charka. Shino's suit looks exactly likes Naruto's only blue. The three swipe their hands across the screen and it lands on a Ninja-looking Ranger."NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" The Ninja Storm Suits appear on the three rangers. They jump up and travel by rooftop. They get to the Hokage tower after 10 minutes and Jump up to the window. They open it and climb into the Hokage's office.

"Ah Naruto. I see you found the other two Morphers." said the Hokage.

"Yeah old man. May I introduce Ranger Blue..." said Naruto. Shino deMorphes into his regular outfit. "Shino Aburame and Ranger Yellow ..." Ino deMorphes into her regular outfit. "Ino Yamanaka."

"Well this is interesting." said The Hokage."Because Ino was Requested to be the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho team to be trained by my son and Shino was requested to be on a tracker team with Kiba and Hinata by one of our new Jonin."

"Here's the problem with your son's request. Our Enemies will know how to counter the trio while No one knows the Rangers Combinations. Second our new Jonin's request. A Tacker team is good and all but I know what Shino would be used for. Capturing the enemies after they have been tracked. A Ranger can Be used for more than that." said Naruto, surprising the 2 Jonin that requested the 2 other rangers the ANBU and Ino with his Intellectual reasoning.

"Well you two?" said the Hokage to the two Jonins.

"His Reasoning is Sound Pops." said one Jonin Oblivously The Hokage's son.

"His Reasoning is very accurate." said the Female Jonin.

"And Naruto who would you like as a Jonin-sensei?" said the Hokage. Naruto took a thoughtful position.

"I want..."

 _ **HAHAHA EVIL CLIFFHANGER!**_

 _ **So I'm going to let you decide who is going to be Naruto Ino and Shino's Jonin-sensei out of the following People**_

 _ **Anko**_

 _ **Yamato**_

 _ **and**_

 _ **Ibiki.**_

 _ **If you have a good enough cause for another Jonin Other than Kakashi I'll consider it.**_

 _ **CHOOSE IN YOUR REVIEWS!**_

 _ **In case you didn't get the Hint**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_

 _ **(Flames will be used to cook Steaks.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPHTER 3**_

 _ **The Team selection.**_

 _OK so by the time I'm writing this the poll is closed . So I think I'm going to do a dual sensei team due to a reviewer's good point_

 _ **Hokage Monument**_

 _ **Day after Last Chapter's end**_

"I don't mean to be rude Hokage-sama but what are we doing here?" said Ino. She Naruto and Shino were standing in front of the 3rd on the 4th's head. Naruto was in a red shirt a Fedora a pair of black jean and a black furred jacket

"I'm glad you asked Ino-chan. Me, Shikaku and your Academy sensei developed a... well lets call it a Command Center-"

"Like almost all the rangers had had?" said Shino

"What?" said 3rd .

"Yeah almost all the rangers had a Command Center. Sometimes they went by Command Center but most of the time they went by a different one" said Naruto.

"Well lets hope ours is better." said the 3rd bringing his arm up to his mouth. "Coming down." the ground under the 4 started to sink and the 3 teens yelped in confusion. When the 3 teen looked down and saw that the ground was a platform. It went down and finally stopped in the front of a room that had 3 consoles a table and chairs. "Welcome to the Master Ranger's Command Center. The Consoles have direct access to your suit's Radios, while the table has a Holograph system from Snow."

"Cool we could design our weapons from here." said Naruto."Thanks Old Man."

"Lets get started." said Shino sitting down in one of chair. Naruto takes off his fedora and sits in another chair while Ino takes the last.

"Well I'll let you get to it. Oh Naruto There are rooms here for Bathing sleeping and eating." Said the 3rd. Naruto Looks up and nods.

 _ **The Command Center**_

 _ **Next Day**_

"I wonder why Naruto had us meet him here." Ino Said as she and Shino rode the elevator down to the Command Center. When the duo get to the right level to where the Holograph table is, they see 4 Narutos standing around said table. On the Holotable in front of the Narutos is the same blaster desgin.

"What if we use the Morphers as a weapon final strike like how Megaforce did when they went Super Mega Mode." said a Naruto

"No wouldn't work. They used a key to channel the energy." said another Naruto.

"What if we modify the Morphers to spit out a card to enter said card to the blaster for a... Ino and Shino are here." said the first Naruto getting a deadpan look from the other 3 Narutos and dispels. The other 2 dispel. The 2nd Naruto to talk turns around and looks at Ino and Shino.

"Shall we get started on the blade and our personal weapons?" said Naruto, sitting down.

"Naruto Have you been here the whole time." said Ino Noticing the bags under Naruto's eyes.

"Other than the 2 hours in the sleeping quarters pretty much." said Naruto.

"Ok Me and Shino will work on the Blade you go get some sleep. Now Mister!" said Ino Bossily.

"Yes Ma'am," said Naruto, getting up too tired to argue. He walks over to the Elevator and takes it to the Sleeping quarters.

 _ **The Academy**_

 _ **Five days later**_

Naruto enter the Academy in his new clothes. Shino was on his right in a coat with hood that a blue under shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Ino was on his other side in a yellow shirt and a pair of blue jeans. On each of their hips they had their Morphers in a holster. The trio get to their old classroom and Naruto using handsigns told Ino and Shino to go sit by their friends. Shino goes sit by Kiba and Hinata and Ino goes to sit by Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto stands in a corner that is slightly darkened by a light gone out. He hears stompping and Sakura Haruno charges in.

"HA I MADE IT BEFORE INO-PIG!"

 **Is there a howler monkey near?**

 _No Its just Sakura._

 **Oh Kami its worse.**

 _Kurama! Be nice._

 **Oi It hurts your ears too!**

 _I know but I deal. Its like Ino's Dieting. Its not something I want to deal with until I talk with her family._

 **Naruto Are you really doing this for her or for you?**

 _Don't know Pops._

 **Just don't forget your own training. Oh and Don't Call me you your Pops.**

"Team 7 is going to be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and" starts Iruka.

"TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" yells Sakura

"and Kiba Inuzuka."

"GOD DAMNIT!" Yells Kiba

"You'll be under Kakashi Hatake and Kykio Hiro. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. You'll be under Kurenai Yuuhi and Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9 is still in circulation. Finally Team 10 is going to be Ino Yamanaka Shino Abruama and Naruto Uzumaki."

"Iruka-sensei Didn't Naruto fail?" asked Sakura.

"It was a mission given to me by Hokage-sama." said Naruto coming out of the shadows. "He noticed someone was sabotaging me. So I was tasked with finding out who was it doing it."

"Well who was it?" said Sasuke

"S-ranked secret." said Naruto.

"Dobe I am an Uchiha Elite! Tell me!" said Sasuke to the cheers of all his Fangirls. All expect Ino.

 **Dear god SHUT THEM UP! Oh and Kill the Uchiha.**

 _No._

 **You know you want to.**

 _Remind me why I put up with you?_

 **Because I'm your Father-figure?**

 _HA you Admit it you said Father._

 **FATHER-FIGURE Not Father!**

 _Oh._

"Anyway you three will be under Ibiki Morino and Yugao Uzuki." said Iruka Just then the door to the classroom opens and an extra tall man with a tan complex wearing a trenchcoat and a bandanna headband covering the top of his head enters. Behind him was a blond Woman in a standard Jonin outfit with a ninjato on her back.

"Team 10 Follow us." said the Bandanna'd man. Ino and Shino shoots a look to Naruto who nods.

"Actually Ibiki-sensei we have a better place to meet." said Ino. She and Shino walk up to their sensei and each grab an arm of one of their senseis. Both plus Naruto take their Morphers out

"Rangers Coming in Plus 2 extra." said Naruto Shino and Ino. They become a flash of their ranger color plus their sensei who become white ones and they look to fly through the ceiling.

 _ **COMMAND CENTER.**_

The Ranger and their senseis appear in their color that they disappear from classroom in.

"Whoa what was that?" said Ibiki.

"A piece of ancient Rangers tech." said Naruto.

"Rangers?" said Yugao. Naruto looks to the other 2 rangers and Holds out his moprher.

"ITS MORPHIN' TIME!" said Naruto. Th other 2 rangers hold out their Morpher in their position Yelling:

"Right!"

"MASTER RANGER MORPH!" yells all three and they morph jumping (Or sliding in Naruto's case) through their specific code.

"This is what we mean by Rangers? We're Power Rangers. An ancient force used to beat evil back." said Naruto.

"We're Master Ranger." said Shino

"We use The Power from the Rangers who came before." said Ino

"From Mighty Morphing to Dino Charge." said All three struck a pose with Naruto Posing straight up with Shino and Ino Pointing out to the side. "MASTER RANGERS MASTERS OF OUR OWN DESTINY!"

"Well we'll decide that. You're not true Genin until you take this test." said Ibiki. The 3 rangers flashes a couple of smiles and walk to the elevator.

"Come with us." said Naruto. The sensei head to the elevator and the fivesome head up to a training ground. "Lets do this little test."

"Ok this test is to get me past Yugao." said takes her Ninjato off her back

"Just so you know I am the second best swordsman in Konoha and the first best Swordswoman." said Yugao.

"Then Lets take this Like a Samurai! SAMURAI MORPH!" Naruto draws a symbol for Fire while Shino draws Water and Ino Draws Earth. They Morph Into the Samurai Red Blue and Yellow Rangers. They Charge forward Letting their instinct of being in the Samurai Ranger tries a horizontal Slash while Ino and Shino go around Yugao. She Blocks Naruto then disappears and knocks back Shino and Ino."Ok Lets Switch to a 3 man squad. JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" Naruto Ino and Shino take out their morphers and swipes it to Jungle Fury Red Blue and Yellow.

"With The Speed of a Cheetah Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Said Ino.

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" said Shino

"With the Strength of Tiger Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" said Naruto."Lets Finish this Quick! I think We're Draining too much Ranger Energy With these Switches!"

"Right!" said Ino and Shino.

"CLAW CANNON!" said The three rangers. A Cannon That had a cat head that was open to show the actually cannon appeared in the rangers hands. Naruto got behind it while Ino and Shino got on either side. "FIRE!"Naruto Pushes on the Plunger in the back and it fire a giant beam of Red Blue and Yellow.

"SHIT!" Ibiki and Yugao yell and dodge out of the way.

"Damn." said Naruto changing back to Master Ranger Red with both Ino and Shino doing the same with their respective colors. "Guess we're Giving the New Weapons a Field test."

"Are you sure Naruto?" said Ino. Meanwhile Ibiki and Yugao look to where they just dodged and see a mile long trench.

"NO! YOU PASS! YOU PASS!" said both Ibiki and Yugao hurriedly.

"Wha?" said Naruto and Ino.

"I think I get it. This wasn't a test to see whether we could hit you or not but if we could work together to do so." said Shino.

"He got it." Said Ibiki regaining his composure

"Oh ok." said Naruto. "we'll If you follow me Ino and Shino I have something to show you."

 _ **10 minutes later.**_

 _ **A level of the Command Center**_

"No." said Shino.

"Under your Clothes." said Naruto

"The answer is still no."

"Other rangers wore them."

"OK... No"

"Ino Back me Up!"

"I'm Siding with Shino on this one."

"Fine. Just wear them on Formal Occasions!" said Naruto. What were they Taking about? In 3 glass cases were Black and Ranger Colors Jumpsuit with Cloaks.

"Like What?" said Ino

"New Hokage Inductions, and Hokage Funerals."

"Deal." said Ino and Shino

"Yes!" said Naruto. "That was not 4 hours wasted!" Ino and Shino shake their head and wave goodbye

"Seeya Naru-baka." said Ino.  
"Goodbye Naruto." said Shino. They Teleport out while Naruto heads up the elevator to the Computer room. Naruto Looks over it and sees a Message from the 3rd. He brings it up.

"Ah Naruto-kun. How was your first meeting?" said the 3rd

"Yes Jiji."

"Good. Well I just had an interesting conversation with 2 of my ninja who seemed to have found 2 more Morphers?"  
"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto

 **Are we under attack? Please tell me we are under attack!**

 _Why would you want that?_

 **No reason.**

 _You forgot If I die you die didn't you?_

 **No.**

 _Damnit Pops. Anyway 2 ninja under Jiji found 2 more morphers._

 **Da fuck? Didn't That Troy person's letter say there was just 2 morpher other than yours.**

 _Maybe he made them after?_

 **Could be.**

"Ok Jiji We'll meet you at the tower after I contact the other rangers and we suit up."

 _ **So I am going to stop there 8 page though.**_

 _ **Whose these mysterious rangers?**_

 _ **What combo of color will they be?**_

 _ **And Will we ever see the master weapons (Which I need names for so some would be helpful I will choose the best.)**_

 _ **All this and More in Chapter 4**_

 _ **The Master's new power?**_


	4. Chapter 4 THe 2 new Rangers!

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **4 and 5 join the team!**_

 _ **Okay I know i'm late but I have a good reason.**_

…

 _ **My Keyboard broke then my Cord broke the whole laptop.**_

 _ **SO as requested by many of you the Master Ranger Pink and (Green or Black) rangers are Not Sasuke or Sakura. But Seriously guys I hate them as much as you**_

 _ **So who are the 2 new rangers? Read and Find out**_

 _ **CHAPTER START.**_

 _ **Hokage Residence**_

 _ **Konoha**_

 _ **20 minutes after last chapter end.**_

Naruto Ino and Shino enter the Hokage's Tower in their Ranger form helmets on. They walk up the stair past the sectary and enter the room to see the Hokage with 2 teens, A boy and a girl. The girl wore a pink Chinese shirt and green pants with the usual ninja sandals. Her hair was in a pair of buns that made her look like a panada with her headband on her forehead .

The Boy on the other hand had a outfit consisting of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red Headband worn as a belt. His hair was bowl cut and had extra bushy eyebrows. He also had Bandages on his hands.

"Ah Rangers. I would like to introduce you to Tenten Masamune and Rock Lee. They were the ones who found morphers on their last mission." said the 3rd

"Right. Let us see these Morphers." said Naruto. He and Shino hold out their hands for Lee and Tenten. Lee reaches into his bandages and brings out a green Morpher while Tenten does the same only with the ninja pouch on her waist and the morpher being pink. They hand their morphers into the open hands and Naruto and Shino take out there. "Morpher Scan for realness."

 _Very well. Scanning_

Their morpher glow and scan the Green and Pink Morphers

 _They are real Morphers Rangers._

"Well you heard the Morpher Rangers. Helmets off and introduce yourselves to our new friends." said Naruto. He unhooks his Helmet and puts it underneath his head. "Naruto Uzumaki, Master Ranger Red." Shino takes off his helmet next.

"Shino Aburame Master Ranger Blue." said Shino. Ino takes her helmet off and shakes her hair.

"Ino Yamanaka. Master Ranger Yellow." said Ino.

"Welcome Tenten Master Ranger Pink," said Naruto handing Tenten her morpher back. Shino hands Lee his morpher back "and Lee Master Ranger Green."

 _ **So i know short Chapter No action but when i tried to think of a fight scene for this No Ranger squad fitted for Tenten and Lee to Morph into. There has never been a 2 man ranger squad other than maybe the Thunder Ninja Brother and I think that would be overdoing it.  
PLUS**_

 _ **Tenten and Lee have never morphed before.**_

 _ **Next Chapter will have some scenes for you guys including the Intro for the Big Baddy of Master Rangers and Their secondary morphing device.**_

 _ **But No morpher into that form yet**_

 _ **1 more ranger before that!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **The Crimson Power**_

 _ **Now with the addition of the Master 4th and 5th rangers (also known as Tenten and Lee), I've decided to announce to you the Master 6th (or Sliver/Gold) ranger**_

…

 _ **At the end of chapter**_

 _ **MWHAHAHAH**_

 _ **I do this so some of you can skip it and be surprised when He/She demorphs/Morphs for the first time.**_

 _ **So with this in mind Lets start this.**_

 _ **Command Center**_

 _ **3 weeks later**_

Naruto plopped down in a chair surrounding the Command Center's holo-table. Ino and Shino sat in them exhausted as well. Naruto sighs exhaustedly. Lee and Tenten laugh.

"Let me guess. D-ranks?" said Tenten

"They're not even Missions! They're Chores!" Yelled Naruto.

"I know. But You only have to do so many before you do a C-rank." said TenTen.

"They Also teach certain Ninja skills you'll need in the field my Youthful friends." said Lee. The combined power of Shino Tenten and Ino finally got to Lee to calm down with the simplest of reasons. Ninja were Calm and secertive. Same with Naruto and getting rid of his Orange jumpsuit He now wore blue jean and a red shirt with Black combat boots.

"Oh yeah Mom wanted me to invited you guys over to the house for dinner." said Ino.

"Okay" said Shino.

 **Tell them**

 _'What?'_

 **Tell them about me. If they reject you they were never your friends in the first place.**

 _'thanks Pops'_

 **Not your pops kid but you're welcome.**

"Guys I have something to tell you. Its kind of important." said Naruto

"What is it Naruto?" asked TenTen

"You know how they said In the Kyuubi Attack The 4th killed the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah?" said the other 4 rangers.

"He didn't. It had to much evil intent and Chakra. So instead he sealed half inside himself and half inside a newborn born that day. I was that newborn. I am container of Half of the Kyuubi No Kitsune." said Naruto

"So?" said Ino.

"What do you mean So? I just told you I'm a demon container!" Screamed Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki! If you were an evil being your morpher wouldn't have let you pick it up! So you are going to march back to your room and get changed into some dress clothes!" yelled Ino.

"Right!" said Naruto. Naruto starts to leave but stops and turns around. "Lee Tenten could one of you be in the Command Center tonight incase we get a call?"

"Can't. Have to work the shop." said Tenten

"I can." said Lee.

"Good." Naruto turns around and heads into his room grabs a pair of boxers a pair of dress pants a red dress shirt and a black tie. He heads to the shower off his room.

 _ **(AME)**_

 _ **(AT THE SAME TIME)**_

"Let me introduce the man replacing Orchimaru, Master Notiex." said a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He had orange spikey hair and piercing up and down his nose. There were 7 other people in the room who were in the shadow but you could see they were wearing the same cloak. A black one with red clouds. There was a blue haired woman also wearing a cloak with red clouds.

"Thank you Pain." said a man with sliver long spikey hair _**(Think Xenmas from KH2)**_ walking literately from the shadows. He was wearing the black cloak with red clouds.

"Now you bring Monsters with you say." said Pain

"Yes. They will fight a threat to all you missing nins. Power Rangers." said Notiex.

 _ **(Konoha )**_

 _ **(7:00 pm)**_

Naruto was standing outside Yanamanka Clan Home argueing with his father figure/Jailee.

 _ **So Help I will take you**_

 _'You can't. And I won't'_

 **OK how about this Ino will kill you if you skip out on this.**

 _'Her mom might do that anyways.'_

 **True But It'll hurt you more if Ino does it.**

 _'Crap you're right. Quickcheck?'_

 **Morpher**

 _'Check!'_

 **Upgrader**

 _'Check!'_

 **THEN GO MY BOY!**

Naruto reaches up and knocks on the door. Ino in a spectacular yellow dress answer it.

"Naruto! You're right on time!" said Ino "Mom is just-MOM!" At Ino scream Mom a woman looking like an older Ino attacks Naruto with a chef's knife

"DIE Demon!" yelled Ino's Mom swinging the chef's knife Naruto takes out a Black box with 1usb port the bottom and his morpher.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME! MASTER RANGER MORPH! UPGRADER ACTIVATE!" said Naruto Slapping the black box onto the back of his morpher. He Jumps forward and transform into the Master Ranger Red"SAMURAIZARER! SHARK SABER!" Naruto transform into the Original Samurai Red and into the Shark Saber Mode.

"What! We can't go Shark Saber Mode." said Ino. Shino exits with Inoichi and Lee teleports in with 4 black boxes just the one Naruto had.

"He finished them?" said Shino.

"Yeah but They're not tested yet." said Lee.

"So why in his tenant is he using it?" Asked Shino

"That's what we're going to find out." said Lee holding out a black box to Ino and Shino. They take them. " Lord Yamanaka If Tenten get her can you give her this?" Lee hands one of the remaining black box to Inoichi.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME! MASTER RANGER MORPH! UPGRADER ACTIVATE!" The 3 Rangers Yell slapping their Black box onto the back of their morpher. Shino Jumps diagonally forward as he usually does when he morphs, Ino Jumps Up, and Lee jumps Back Into A green version of The male Master Ranger Suit."MEGAFORCE! ULTRA MODE!" They Morph into Megaforce Blue Yellow and Black then into Ultra Mode

"Naruto! Stop!" said Shino.

"I was Just defending myself!" said Naruto "Now something is taking over! I think It's Kyuubi's Malice and Evil Chakra."

 **KILL HER!**

 _'POPS SNAP OUT OF IT.'_

 **Naruto-KILL HER!-You have to Demorph and rely on your fellow-KILL THEM ALL- Rangers!**

 _'Got it.'_

Naruto Demorphs and says "Rangers Watch out the Upgraders bring out the darkest part of your pysche out. Take them Off!"

"OK!" Said the 3 other ranger. All 4 present Rangers take the Upgraders off their Morphers. They transform back to Master Ranger form

 _'Pops Am I good to Morph?'_

 **Not yet you might feel more want to put the Upgrader on your morpher**

"Ranger Pops says I can't morph without feeling his Malice." said Naruto

"Right! We'll cover you!" said Ino.

"Ino Honey he tried to kill me He's a demon." said Ino's Mom

"You attacked him first and No he's Not Maybe I should move out if your going to call my teammate a Demon!" said Ino. TenTen Runs up and see the morphed Rangers.

 **Good to go Kit. Go Master and Summon your weapon.**

"MASTER RANGER MORPH!" said Naruto and Tenten. Tenten Jumps Diagonally Back while Naruto Runs forward. Tenten comes out in a Pink version of the girl's Master Rangers uniform.

"MASTER SWORD!" said Naruto summons a katana to his hand. He charges forward and hits Ino's mom in head with the pommel, Knocking her out.

"Pumpkin you weren't serious about moving out right?" said Inoichi. The Rangers Demorph.

"I was Daddy. If she is going to treat one of my teammate like a demon I'm going to move out." said Ino.

"But where will you move to. I know D-ranks don't pay much." said Inoichi.

"The Command Center Has 10 rooms and i'm using one and Lee is using the other so we have plenty of room up there." said Naruto

"See I will pack an overnight bag and we'll be by with our senseis to get the rest." said Ino.

 _ **SO AS PROMISED THIS IS WHERE YOU CAN SKIP BECAUSE I AM GOING TO REVEAL THE MASTER #6 RANGER**_

 _ **Its Neji Hyuuga and His color is going to be Sliver and his upgrade mode for Master ranger Is going to be SoulSliver**_

 _ **Done**_

 _ **So Was that great I know I promised wave but I decide to hold off and move Ino into the CC**_

 _ **But next time we are definitely heading to wave!**_


	6. Chapter 6 The 6th Ranger and Wave intro

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Sliver Revealed And Send off to Wave.**_

 _ **((Command Center))**_

 _ **((1 week after end of last chapter))**_

"So where is our fearless Red ranger right now?" said Shino.

"In the lab/training room working on the Upgradgers." said Tenten

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" said Ino Rushing in."WHy is he trying to mess with those by himself?"

"Well because technically he's not there by himself." said Lee. Suddenly Lee is up against a wall ' _So fast.'_

"Explain. Now." said Ino.

"He in there with Kurama in a Clone's body." said Lee.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" said Ino running toward the elevator and lab.

 _ **((The Lab))**_

"-TROUBLE!"

"Crap." said Naruto "Someone talked. Let's try to get this finished."

" **Shit we must have a death wish."** said a Clone in Kurama's Demonic voice. **"Oh hit that. Now that. Lets try that."**

"ITS MORPHIN' TIME! MASTER RANGER MORPH! UPGRADGER ACTIVATE!" said Naruto New Crimson codes come out and made a new suit. Crimson in color with gold highlights and with a Crimson cloak. "Crimson Will Ranger" The door chooses to open to show a pissed off Ino.

"Where's Naruto Kurama?" said Ino. Kurama points to The new suit. "He's in there! But how is he not drawing on your youkai!"

"Because its a fusion of his yokai and my Ranger Engery." said Naruto.

"Hey guys. the Hokage needs all 5 for a mission. Apperanately both of our team are going on a mission together to save team 7." said Lee.

"Ok Pops can you finish up the Upgraders with specialized modes Navy Mind Heart Gold Body Black and Muscles White." said Naruto.

" **On it. But you'll need to leave to leave yours behind so I can."** Said Kurama. **"And I ain't your Pops."**

"Yeah Yeah." Naruto says waving Kurama off taking the upgradger of his morpher and placing. He teleports with Ino afterwards.

 _ **((Hokage Office))**_

The five Rangers appears in a beams of light of their respective color. A Hyuuga wearing a Khaki shirt dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end. He wore a black forehead protector on his forehead. Oh his right hip was a flip cellphone.

 _Red ranger i sense a large amount of Ranger not used by a regular Master Ranger Morpher._

 _'I wonder if its this Hyuuga? I will ask Jiji.'_ thought Naruto. Lee and TenTen stand by the Hyuuga and an Adult clone of the old Lee. Ibiki and Yuugo stand by the orginal 3 Master Rangers.

"Team 10 team 9 your mission is to assist team 7 in their current mission and if it is not finishable exacrt Them." said The Hokage.

"HAI."

"Alright go pack for 2 weeks maybe 3." said Ibiki.

"Actually can My Team stay behind with me to talk to the Hokage about a village secert?" said Naruto.

"I guess But Only it looks serious."

"Thank you Guy-sensei Ibiki-sensei Yuugo-sensei.." said Naruto. Team 9 and team 10's senseis along with the Hyuuga leave but lee and Tenten stay and Naruto takes out his Morpher. "Morpher Can you tell everyone in room what you told me when we teleported in."

"Of Course. There was and still is a Large amount of Ranger in the building and it was being regulated by a non-regular Master Ranger Morpher." said Naruto's Morpher.

"What does that mean?" asked Naruto putting away his morpher

"It looks like you have a Master 6th ranger." said the Hokage

"But we checked all over for a 6th morpher." said Ino

"Exepct the Clan Compounds and there was only one nonRanger clan Member here." said Shino

"Neji." said Lee and TenTen. " And that cellphone is new."

"We'll confront him about it." said Tenten

"He is our Teammate." said Lee.

 _ **2 hours later**_

 _ **North Gate.**_

Naruto Shino Ino and Lee rode up with 2 clones on Motorcycles.

"What in Fate's name is that." said Neji.

"They're called Motobikes and we Know Neji. We know you have a morpher." said Lee

"What! No i don't! I don't even know what that is." Screamed Neji

"Its okay we have them too all 5 of us." said Naruto Taking out His Morpher and swipes across it."Plus my Morpher has been scanning you for a morpher and it says you have one

"Well Okay you caught me. But mine is different." said Neji "KAI!" The cellphone transforms on into The SuperMega Mode of MegaForce Regular Morpher but with the Master Ranger symbol instead .

"Oh shit." said Naruto. "That SMM of Megaforce's Morpher but with our symbol. Which means you have a-" Neji Lifts his shirt to show the Key belt of the Sliver Ranger.

" **Naruto here they are done."** said Kurama appearing in a Fire shushin with 5 Upgradgers. He looks up and sees the SuperMegaForce Morpher. **"** **Yeah Not Creating an Upgradger for that."** he transforms into red enegry and heads into Naruto's Navel.

"OK Neji what our Tech person Just gave us were called Upgraders. The litterally upgrade our morpher into the ablilty to transform into special modes like Ultra Mode for MegaForce."

"Ah Okay." said Neji

"I'll make you one when we get back." said Naruto. "You're taking this surpising well."

"It was Fated to be."

"Oh shit." whispere Ino.

"You do know the code."

"NO what is it?"

"MASTER RANGERS WE TAKE DESTINEY INTO OUR OWN HANDS!" Screamed Naruto "And that includes Fate."

"Whatever."

"FIGHT RIGHT NOW! YOU AND ME!" screamed Naruto taking out his morpher again. He slams his Upgradger onto his morpher "MASTER RANGER MORPH! UPGRADGER ACTIVATE!" He slides forward and Crimson codes appear instead of red so he changes into Crimson Will Ranger instead of the Red Ranger.

"Sliver Morpher" said Neji, taking out a Ranger key that looked like the Master Ranger Male Uniform in sliver with a Key shooter Belt "MORPH!" He slams the key in and turns it. The Codes come out of the Smybol and Make the suit first then the boots and gloves then the helmet. "Sliver Master Ranger Go!" the two charge forward in their style, the Jyuken for Neji, Naruto using the Tiger style of Pai Zhuq.

"You're Good." said Naruto

"Not so bad your self." said Neji

"Shall we-"

"YOU FOOLS!" said The Adult Clone of the old Lee coming in and kicking both Naruto and Neji in the faces. Ibiki and Yuugo appear at that moment and Ibiki pick Naruto up By the Back of his suit.

"What Were you thinking?" said Ibiki

"He insluted the Master Ranger Code!" said Naruto

"The Code that took you 3 minutes to make?" said Yuugo.

"Maybe." said Naruto turning his head. He looks over to Neji and see him coming over. "IF We're going to be Teammates as Rangers, There is something you should know. The others know it already."

 _ **1` Explanation later**_

"-and So they accept me being the Kyuubi Container. Do You?" said Naruto

"You got dealt a worse hand then me and don't believe in Fate. Fine I accept you. Since the Red Morpher couldn't have made a mistake." said Neji. Naruto Downgrades to Red Ranger.

"Ranger Morph up we're Riding to Team 7!" said Naruto.

"MASTER RANGER MORPH!" said the 4 other ranger doing their morphs. Each gets on a motorcycle.

"Try to keep up with us senseis!" said Naruto. He switches over to the internal mic _**"**_ _ **Your suits should tell you how to work your motorcycle."**_

 _ **DONE!**_

 _ **SO the Master 6**_ _ **th**_ _ ****_ _ **ranger is here**_

 _ **Soon we'll se a monster from master Notiex.**_


	7. Chapter 7 A demon and a frog

_**Master Ranger**_

 _ **The First fight between Monster and Rangers.**_

 _ **So sorry about the wait my motherboard got damaged somehow and I had to send it to the HP repair center**_

 _ **ANYWAYS!**_

 _ **SO what did everyone think of our Master Ranger #6 Sliver as known as Neji Hyuuga. This chapter will show off a monster I wanted to design for an original story that I lost interest in.**_

 _ **(20 minutes later)**_

 _ **(Banks of River in-between Wave and Konoha)**_

The Rangers and their Sensei's reached a hitch on their way to help Team 7. A river.

"So wait those thing can't go in water?" said Guy.

"No." said Naruto.

"You guys and girls thinking what I am?" said Lee.

"Yeah." said Naruto Ino Shino and Tenten.

"No what?" said Neji looking to Lee.

"Just watch Rookie." said Naruto. They desummon their Motorbikes "READY?"

"READY!" said Ino Lee Shino and TenTen. The 5 original Colors Rangers take their morphers out and swipe across the screen.

"Ninja Storm Ranger form!" Said Naruto Ino and Shino. The orginal 3 master rangers transform into Ninja storm Red Blue and Yellow.

"Thunder Storm Ranger Form!" said Lee and Tenten. Lee and TenTen transform into Ninja storm Crismon and Navy.

"Got Storm Ranger Form!" said Neji. He transforms into Ninja Storm Samurai Green. The 6 run over the water and reach the other side. They then detransform into their Master Rangers form and resummon their Motorbikes. The Senseis run across using the Water walking technique.

"Ok lets hurry." said Ibiki.

"Then get on the back of our Motorbikes." said Naruto Yuugo got on the back of Ino's bike and Ibiki gets on back of Naruto. Guy gets on Lee's bike's back. All 6 ranger with senseis ride off

 _ **(10 minutes later.)**_

The 9 Shinobi come up on Team 7 fightning an unknown man wear bandages around his mouth and camouflage pants and arm and leg warmers. He had a belt around his waist and was wear a slashed Mizu headband sideways on his head. He was standing on a giant butcher blade-like sword.

"Zabuza Momichi. An ex-7 Swordsman of the Mist. He's too advance for you guys. Let me Yuugo Kakashi and Guy take this guy." said Ibiki.

"No way. First thing you taught us was teamwork. We'll all take him." said Naruto.

"NO! This-"

"Claw Cannon." said the original 3 rangers.

"Oh fuck you can't rely on that all the time." said Yuugo

"Right lets try the combo weapon of ours in this form." said Ino

"wait what?" said Ibiki.

"We developed a combo for us in this form but we haven't had the time to incorporate Lee and TenTen." said Shino

"Right we'll try it as a last resort. But demorph so The Uchiha won't demand you morphers." said Ibiki The 6 Ranger demorph and desummon their bikes. They charge in

"Ibiki Yuugo Guy how did you get here so fast?" said Kakashi.

"Tell you later." Said Guy. The 5 senseis charge in and a mist comes in.

"Watch out this mist is Chakra-enhanced." said Neji with his Byakugan flashed on.

"Eight points Larix Spine Lung Liver Jacular Sacline artery Kidney heart, Now which one should I attack?" Zabuza said in the mist as he unleashed his KI..

 _ **oo scary.**_

 _'I know right? Shall we?'_

 _ **Please do.**_ Naruto Unleashed His and Kyuubi's KI

"Naruto is that you doing that?" whispered Ino.

"Me and Pops." the mist lets up to show all 5 senseis in a water prison Justu each. 4 Water Prison Justu were held by Clones and the last was held by Kakashi " Crap _**Shadow clone justu!**_ " 9 clones pop into existence. "READY?"

"READY!" yell the other 5 ranger

"ITS MORPHIN' TIME!" Yelled Naruto

"MASTER RANGER MORPH!" yell the Basic 5 color ranger swiping the screen of their morphers

"SLIVER MORPHER MORPH!" yelled Neji taking out his key and turning it.

"Ninja Jungle RPM Dino and Ours!" Said Naruto."Master Slasher!" a Sword appeared in Naruto's hands

"Master Blaster!" said Shino. A cannon appeared on Shino's arm

"Master Daggers!" Yelled Ino. A Pair of Daggers in Ino's hands. Shino take his arm cannon off and all three original rangers throwing up their weapons and come together to make a lance with the sword on bottom the arm cannon next level then the daggers on the sides.

"Red Ranger going up!" Ino and Shino put their arms together and Naruto is lifted into the air and grabs the newly formed Lance

"MASTER ROCKET LANCE GO!" yells Naruto Throwing the lance destroying a clone. Next a trio of clones Morph into Red Master Rangers then into Red Blue and Yellow Jungle Fury and summon the Claw Cannon.

"CLAW CANNON FIRE!" Said The trio while Red Jungle Fury Ranger pushes plunger of the Claw Cannon destroying a clone The another trio of Naruto Morph into basic Master Red. The morph into Ninja Red Blue and Yellow. They summon the Hawk blaster front based Storm Striker. They fire it and dry out the 3rd clone destroying it. The last trio of Naruto Clones Morph into Dino Thunder Basic Ranger and form the Z-Rex Blaster and Fire it.

"Ok Our Turn team 9." Said Lee. He and Tenten Morph into RPM Operator Red and Yellow while Neji Flips the key out for Operator Blue.

"I've Never tried a different key." Said Neji putting the key into his morpher and turning it morphing into Operator Blue They form the Road Buster load and fire it. It hits and dislodges the final and real Zabuza. Naruto Looks to his right Sensing something and a Monster walks out with either a guy or girl in a battle kimono on its shoulder. The monster itself was human and Frog-like at the same time. It was was wearing a pair of ripped up gi pant and a pair of fighter gloves.

"HAHAHA LOOK MORE TASTY HUMANS! AND DO I SEE RANGERS!" Croaked the monster "HELLO RANGERS MY NAME IS CROLLK. AND I AM GOING TO BE YOUR DESTROYER TODAY!"

"What are you doing with Haku!" yelled Zabuza charging at Crollk. He gets knocked back and the Ranger Morph back into their normal Rangers Forms.

"Master Axe" yelled Lee summoning an axe to his hands

"Master Shooter!" said Tenten summoning a gun to her hands. The 5 original rangers attack Crollk the guys and Ino Attacking Close range while Tenten provides long range support.

"Damnit this isn't working!" said Naruto.

"Lets try a different Ranger form." said Lee

"Right Lets try Wild Force!"

"Right!" said the other 4 rangers They Swipe across their screens and Morph into Wild Force Rangers. Naruto summons the Red Lion Fang, Ino summons Golden Eagle Sword, Shino Summons Blue Shark Fightning Fins Lee summons Black Bison Axe, and TenTen got the White Tiger Baton. They put them together to form the Jungle Sword and swing it to destroy Crollk. Naruto DeMorphs and runs to the boy or girl.

"Are you okay?" said Naruto.

"Yes. And I'm sorry." he/she said before making a one handed handsign and making all the water hit everyone's pressure point in the neck as Ice needles. He/She Pick Zabuza up and leaves.

 _ **(40 minutes later)**_

The Ice Melted from the group's neck and they got up

"Ah Man." said Naruto "Damnit Why Did we save him/her?"

"Because Rangers Always save the innocent as far as they know." said Ino.

"Right." they started moving with the senseis carrying Kakashi and with Tazuna's Directions toward his house.

 _ **End of Chapter 7**_

 _ **So this took me 2 days to do but I wanted to do some Final Strikes in this chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways Next is Naruto Brother of Wonder Woman to update.**_


	8. Chapter 8 THe Morons and the Captain

**Master Ranger chapter 8**

 **Sorry about the long wait. Its been a hard few months but we are back.**

 **So this chapter will cover the Part of wave arc before the big fight with Zabuza and our Ranger's first meeting with Xotiex.**

 **But real quick at the end of the chapter will be an idea I had for the story. PLEASE in your reviews answer my ideas**

 **Now its about to get WILD!**

 **Wave**

 **a few minutes after last chapter**

The Rangers with team 7 Tazuna their client and their senseis came upon Tazuna's house as Tazuna went and enter his house.

"Sweetie I'm home!" yelled Tazuna. A young woman with Blue hair wearing a short sleeve pink shirt and a long blue skirt came down the stairs.

"Dad! Welcome home? Oh we're you able to hire all these ninjas?" said the young woman.

"No you'll be paying for us after The mission is done." said Ibiki

"Oh." said the young woman"well we don't have room for everyone here."

"That's Okay Ma'am. We Rangers come Prepared." Said Naruto taking out a scroll. "Rangers lets head out!" The 6 Rangers head outside and into the forest. Naruto opens the scroll and Biting down on his thumb wipes blood across 3 seals. 2 tents and a bunch of Sleeping bags pop out of the 3 seals. Ino and Tenten start setting up one Tent while Lee Shino and Neji start setting up the other. Naruto starts setting up His sleeping bag

"Naruto what are you doing?" asked Ino

"I find sleeping under the stars is better without the tent to see the moon and the star themselves best." said Naruto.

"Ok...ay." said Ino. Naruto walks back to the house and sees Ibiki waving him over.

"Get the Rangers together. Apparently Kakashi brought team 7 on a C-rank without teaching them the Tree walking exercise." said Ibiki trying to keep his anger in.

 **Is the cyclopes a moron? I've been in 2 host who were taught and taught that exercise the first week.**

 _'I know right? We were taught that the first day.'_ thought Naruto to Kurama.

"so what does this have to do with us?" said Naruto.

"Well you're not going like this."

"What? Do me and the other Rangers have to teach … no." said Naruto.

"You just figured it out?" said Ibiki.

"No way. I'd rather train in combinations with Neji to integratem him into our combo." said Naruto.

"Naruto it wasn't a request."

"Fine. We'll train the idiots." said Naruto "But it will be in protest!"

"Noted." said Ibiki.

"Oh and you're telling the others tomorrow." said Naruto.

 **The Next day**

"WHAT?" screamed Ino "I think I am still sleep addled. It sounds like you said we have to train Forehead's team."

"Yes and No it wasn't a request team 10." said Yuugo.

"Fine." said Ino. Naruto takes out a violin and starts playing a cover of Take Me to Church by Hozier and starts toward Tazuna's House. Ino and Shino start after him. The 3 original Master Rangers come upon Kakashi and team 7 in a clearing. Kakashi is explaining the Tree Climbing Chakra exercise to them.

" **Really? When they were passing out Common Sense did they skip Kakashi?"** said Kurama.

' _I know. This is week 1 Teaching."_ thought Naruto.

"You fucking got to be kidding me. I thought Ibiki-sensei and Yuugo-sensei was pulling our legs." said Naruto putting his violin back into a seal.

"Idiot Don't pretend you know how to do this!" screeched Sakura

" **SHE NEEDS A MUZZLE!"** Naruto and Kurama said together!

"And I can do this." Naruto said Walking up a tree.

"Well We don't Need your Help Deadlast." said Kiba.

"Or yours Ino-pig!" screeched Sakura.

"Fine. Shino stay here and watch them. We'll go see What Ibiki-sensei and Yuugo-sensei want us to do." said Naruto. Then Naruto whispers "Don't help unless they ask." Naruto and Ino start walking back.

The duo walked in silence to the house. Yuugo and Ibiki were talking outside the house. Yuugo looks up and sees them.

"Hey Ibiki-sensei Yuugo-Sensei. Team 7 didn't want our help" said Naruto

"Damn it Captain. You're supposed to deflate their ego not boost it." said Yuugo.

"Alright you'll protect the Client. You have something to do I bet?" said Ibiki

"Yes." Ino and Naruto said together.

"I can review some Scrolls I have from Dad." said Ino

" I can Design weapons combo for our ranger forms with Kurama." Said Naruto.

"Good Team 9 is already there." said Ibiki. Naruto and Ino turn around and start walking to the Bridge.

"So how was sleeping under the stars?" said Ino

"Great. I love it. Before I moved into the Command Center I used to go to the roof of my Apartment with a sleeping Bag and sleep there." said Naruto.

"Wow." said Ino.

"I just love The stars. Thinking my parents could be looking down." said Naruto. The duo are coming up on the Bridge and stop waving over Team Nine and Guy.

"What's up?" said Guy

"Team 7 did not want mine or Naruto's help. Ibiki-sensei sent us here." said Ino.

"Got it." said Guy. Naruto and Ino took scrolls out and Naruto did a clone with Kurama in it.

 _ ***A few hours later**_ *****

Naruto, Ino, Guy, Tazuna, and Team Nine Started walking back to the House when Naruto see a flash of Red and Gold.

"Be right Back!" said Naruto. Chasing after the flash.

"Naruto wait!" said Ino.

 _ ***With Naruto***_

Naruto is Following a Man Wearing a Red and Gold Trench-coat running through the forest. Until he stops in front of a cave and turns. He is Asian-looking in origin and is wearing a white shirt underneath a black vest underneath his trench-coat. He also wearing a gold medallion and black pants and boots. He has black hair swept to the right long hair with spikes in back.( _ **AN: in case you can't tell its Troy's Super Megaforce Super Sentai conterpart Captain Marvelous.)**_

"Who are you?" said Naruto. The man turns and enters the cave. Naruto follows him and is Surpised to see The Legendary Sky Ship.

"You asked me who I am. I am Leader of the 35th Super Sentai Gokaiger. GokaiRed Captain Marvelous and I am Passing down not only the Gokai Galleon but also the Super Sentais you can't access through your Morphers." said Captain Marvelous taking out 5 Mini-SD cards and places them into Naruto's hand."Open your Morphers and insert these into the back." Captain Marvelous then disappears as ashes.

"OK? Probably should have Pops look at these in the Command Center." said Naruto Hitting the teleport button on his morpher. Naruto disappears in a flash of red light.

 _ **Command Center back in Konoha.**_

Naruto appears in the flash of red light. Kurama Comes out in clone of Naruto.

" **Naruto what are we doing here?** " said Kurama

"I need you to check these Memory Cards for anything that would hurt or destroy our morphers." said Naruto placing the Memory Cards on the table.

"On it it probably be done by the time you get back from Wave. But I'll call you on your morpher if it is done before that." said Kurama. Naruto Nods and teleports to the clearing where he and the other rangers were staying.

"Naruto what happened?" said Ino worriedly.

"I don't know yet Pops is checking something for me. Then I will tell you." said Naruto "but until then lets head back to house for some food."

 _ **Well that's the end of Chapter 8**_

 _ **So that Idea was actually 2 Ideas**_

 _ **With the Introduction of the Super Sentai morph ability should I give Some Naruto character (Or Characters) the ability to Henshin into Kamen Rider or Just give Naruto that ability. (like Kamen Rider Decade)**_

 _ **and the other was:**_

 _ **Should I make this into NarutoHarem?**_

 _ **As I said Please answer the Question/ideas in your reviews.**_


End file.
